edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
---- "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed pretends he is a monster and causes terror throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Plot The Eds money-hungry selection of traditional carnival games don't look exactly up to much, especially when Ed starts throwing his weight about. But you can't blame poor lad, he so much wants to be a monster that he just can't control himself ... hmmm now there's a money spinning idea for Eddy to be getting on with. Before you can say "movie good for Ed" the big lad has been taken off to Edd's garage and transformed by the addition of a homemade monster suit. However its soon apparent that everybody has underestimated the sheer force of Ed's imagination, he's not just pretending to be a monster, he really believes he is one and the whole cul-de-sac is soon fleeing in fear from his acid-drooling reign of terror. With shades of [[Wikipedia: Alien (franchise)|the Alien movies]], Ed steadily picks off the hopless kids and cements them to his basement wall with a mess of chewed up Chunky Puffs - its nasty and somebody has to stop him! So step forward two heroes in the shape of Edd and Eddy out to save the world, although when the kids find out just who's in the monster suit they soon find themselves right back as zeros again. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': sarcastically "Bravo! Well done Eddy, you've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: "You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" ---- *'Edd': the mess of his garage "Father's garage!!!" ---- *'Rolf': onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" ---- *'Nazz': in semi-chewed Chunky Puffs "I'm off cereal forever." ---- *'Edd': "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't going to save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake off of Ed's wall!" *Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time...did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!!!" *Eddy: "What the?!" *Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." *Ed: "No no wait!" tissue box *Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" *Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" *Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" *Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" *Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" *Ed "No no wait! through Eddy's bed I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" *Eddy & Edd "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': "Jimmy!" Kevin: "Hey,Fluffy!" Rolf: "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who's Fluffy? ---- *'Nazz':"Jimmy!" Kevin: "Fluffy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or this Fluffy person? ---- *'Edd': "Someone needs to go and give him a time out. I'll go." Eddy: "Killjoy." ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "What's he doing? Making a mirror?" ---- *'Nazz': over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Eddy' to open a window: "What is it with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Edd': "Overwhelming fear isn't an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that? Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd':being trampled upon by the scared kids"Gullability can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy: '''Look, Ed's got a chin! Video ''This clip was provided by TheGreatCornholio97 on youtube. cRidZLX1Crk Trivia *This is the first appearance of Edzilla. He appears again in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a playable character in the first bonus level. *We learn that one of Rolf's chickens is named Gertrude. *A important plot element is that we do not actually see Edzilla until after Kevin is taken. The scene when the Eds has dressed him up is from Ed's point of view and we only see his tail then he attacks Jonny. *Club Ed makes another (and last) appearance in this episode. *Edzilla's costume sort of resembles a Xenomorph from the ''Alien'' movie series *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. *The episode is an obvious parody of the movie Alien" mostly noticeable when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. *The title is a reference to the sci-fi classic The Day the Earth Stood Still. *After Ed blows down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed, however, he appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs. *When we see Ed's appearance as a monster he is strangely moving all his arms and tail at the same time. (He becomes a real monster.) *We learn that during Edzilla Ed relies on instinct rather than brains. (Just like the real Ed.) *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd threw to distract Edzilla. *Ed retains his love for chickens and Chunky Puffs as Edzilla and he gets a chin. *Double D shows some bravery in this episode as he was willing to give Edzilla a "time out". *The name The Day the Ed Stood Still is a parody of the 1950s movie The Day the Earth Stood Still and its 2008 remake. *This is the first time when Nazz kisses one of Eds (this time it's Edd). Day the Ed Stood Still Day the Ed Stood Still